Time Flows On
by firegoddes182
Summary: Serge is reborn in a new time and wants to find Kid. This is my first fanfic so don't go to hard on me :( (SergeXKid) Part 3 is up!!
1. The start

*Think about it, if I worked for Squaresoft I wouldn't be wasting time doing this, like them lucky people that do work for them :(*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part One: The Start  
  
Where am I...?  
  
Serge looked around. He was standing on a beach for as far as he could see, there was sand. The water came up and returned. He didn't regonize where he was. He turned around and saw children that came form nowhere. The kids were running and playing. One ran right through Serge calling for Leena. The kid looked remarkably like Serge.  
  
Then he heard a sound. He turned to the sound, seeing something black in the bushes. The object, which was a panther jumped from the bushes, but nobody noticed. The cat took off running and pounced on the kid that called for Leena. Everyone ran away except for Serge, who just stood there motionless. Nothing came out except for a scream.  
  
NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A girl suddenly appeard next to Serge, but didn't see him. She walked over to the kid and gave him something. The girl was a pretty blonde that worn a vest and skirt of blood red, leather gloves and boots, and was carring a dagger. She got up and look to the sea, then disappeared.  
  
What was the start of all this?  
  
What started time?  
  
No one knows, yet no one ponders  
  
What makes people move?  
  
There's ones who hate, ones who love,  
  
and few that protect the balance.  
  
What can give birth, or even rebirth  
  
to those who came from the sea and  
  
will retun to the sea  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I know it's not much but, hey, what else you expect from a part 1. This is mmy first fan fic and I hope it comes out well. Don't mock me. *Dodges a tomatoe* That's not nice :( Part 2 will come soon. 


	2. Memories Returned

*okay this picks up right were we left off. Don't forget this is in our time now. Once again I don't own Chrono Cross, but it would be nice ^^*  
  
bPart Two: Memories returned/b  
  
Serge woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't belive this. Memories...we could remember everything. Lynx, Opassa Beach, Harle, Lavos, the dragons, Lavos, and.. Kid. Serge got up and dressed, but somethign was different. He looked in one a his drawers and found the bandana his mom gave him. It was a beautiful red and had white and gold designs on it. He put it on, it was the first time that it felt right on his head.  
  
Serge ran down stairs to find his mom hasn't got up yet. Serge didn't know what to think. He wanted to find Kid, but where? Ser ga sat at the table, pondering. He needed to tell soemone, but decieded not to for they might deem him crazy and stick him in padded room. He let out a big sigh. He heard soemthign from upstairs. It was probably his mom so didn't worry much.  
  
"Morning sweetie," said Marge. She still looked like she was sleeping, "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever is easy for you,"  
  
Marge got out some Eggos and started toasting some. When they were done, she took them to the table. She look at Serge and saw his banadana and about droped the plates.  
  
"Serge, why.... are you wearing that? Don't you remember why I gave that to you..."  
  
"Um, not really Mom, I thought I would look better with it."  
  
"Serge. I need to ask you something...Do...you..remember anything...?"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Yea, mom. Everything."  
  
Marge sat down in the nearest chair and tears started to roll down her rosey cheeks. Serge just looked down, feeling terrible.  
  
"Serge, I need to tell you, I haven't been honest about your life. But since you know, I suppose you can know."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Boring chapter I know. It will pick up though. Please R+R. Oh, if you haven't noticed , I can't type well ^^ 


	3. Story Unfolds

*The disclaimer as always, I don't own anything. I'm poor.So don't sue me.*  
  
------------------------------  
  
Part Three: Story Unfolds  
  
----------------------------  
  
:::white flashback scence, we are back in Arni in the world of El Nido. It is about a year after C.C:::  
  
Serga woke up with a start. He was dreaming the same dream that was always about Kid. She stands on the beach and promises she will find him. It's been a year and still no sign of the girl he loved. He tried explaining to Leena, but she never quite got what he ment. In fact, nobody really understood except for his mother.  
  
Ever since the battle with the Time Devourer she treated him different, more special in a way. She didn't nag him as much. Sometimes, he actually got to sleep in. He asked his mom about the way she started to treat him and she never told him. Just nodded and said "I guess I just changed my mind." About what though..  
  
He got up out his bed and opened the curtains. It was stormy. It was rarely ever raining in Arni. He didn't worry to much about it, got dressed and went downstairs. His mom was up making breakfast as always.  
  
"Good morning, Serge. Breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll just walk to Cape Howl."  
  
"Okay but don't be back late."  
  
Serge walk out the door and look both ways to make sure to avoid anyone he didn't want to deal with. He saw Leena and ran back inside. She heard her yell for him and ran into his bed and yelled to his mom to tell Leena he was sick. She did just that and him he thought it was safe he went down stairs and in fact Leena was gone. He continued on his trip to Cape Howl.  
  
He high noon before he got to the peak where he first saw her. He sat down against the flat rock and looked to the rocks where she stood up for him and it began to rain. She didn't even know him and she helped. He missed her so much. He wondered what happened. He went back to the dream. Kid stood on the beach and held her necklace. She turned around and changed form her blood-red outfit to a white dress. "I will find you...I promise...."  
  
A tear started to form in his eyes.  
  
The rain fell fomr the angry sky harder. He decided to go home before his mom would yell at him for being lateHe heard a growl form below. He looked down the cliff to see nothing there. Looking back up and around, still nothing. Finally, up to the rocks, there was a panther with eyes as blue as the oceans. The panther leaped down and look Serge right in his eyes. Serge had no where to go. The cat jumped and Serge did the only thing he could do. He jumped off the cliff and fell to the sea below.  
  
:::end of flashback:, we are back at Serge's hosue in our time, so to speak:::  
  
There was an long silence before Marge spoke again.  
  
"You weren't found until the next day. That girl, Kid, brought you back. She said she was standing on Opassa Beach that night when she saw you lieing in the sand. And...she brought you back and I knew we didn't have the medicine, so we went to the doctor in Guldove, and he couldn't do anything."  
  
"But , Mom," interupted Serge, "that doesn't explain why I'm in this time instead of El Nido."  
  
"Okay Serge. The truth is I'm a watcher. Sent by the dragon gods. Like Harle was. I had a secret power that I could only use once. It was the power to give rebirth. I used it to send every living being in El Nido to live in a better time, which would be now. All of were reborn back to little babies and continued our new lives. I got my memory back at an earley age. And you got your back, so anyone in El Nido could of had theirs back."  
  
"So, Mom, everyone, including Kid, was reborn in this time, and she could remember everything??"  
  
"Right. But not ever was born in this place. They are across the globe. But, since you got your memory back, something may be happening and I want you to find Kid. Take this amulet, everything you need will be inside. Your elements and your swallow. This is the amulet Kid gave you." Marge finished. She looked at her son on the other end of the table. She thought to herself that it looked like he just got older, matured in one morning. "Now Serge I need you to go to school just this one day and tell you teachers and friends that your going on vacation. If something happens it will be tonight. Now go before you get detetion again."  
  
Serge got his books and left. He walked to his friend's, Glenn's, house. They barely spoke a word past hello. The whole way, Serge just looked up to the cerulean skies...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
End of Part 3  
  
------------------------------  
  
This ends the third part of this great story. What is the 'something' that Marge speaks of? When will Serge leave to find Kid? We'll he find Kid? I'd better stop before I ruin the story like the Dragon Ball narrators ^^  
  
***********  
  
I'm trying to take Rabid Harle Plushie's adive and read over my stories before I upload them. My problem is that the thing I type these on doens't have spell check that I can find. I'm trying to also add more detail in my writing. I don't write a lot, except for when I'm forced in English. I'm more of an artist. 


End file.
